


Номен

by Lena013



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Family Drama, Hurt/Comfort, Incest, M/M, Pseudo-Incest, Psychological Drama
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-10-02 23:32:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17273237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lena013/pseuds/Lena013
Summary: Иногда момент, который ты так долго ждал, приходит в самое неподходящее время…





	Номен

**Author's Note:**

> AU-соулмейт с именами.  
> Соулмейты редкость (около 0,01% пар на всех живых существ) и бывают очень странными.

У Леопольда на руке символы неизвестного инопланетного языка.

Он смотрел на них часами, будучи маленьким ребёнком, любящим книги и звёзды. Он не знал этого языка, никто не знал; он не существовал. Неизвестные символы вдоль всего левого предплечья выбиты, словно печатным шрифтом. Блеклые и белые, будто шрамы, служили напоминанием всю его жизнь.

Леопольд Фитц не понимал их и перестал зацикливать на них внимание с десяти лет. Если его родственная душа любит загадки и мёртвые-неизвестные языки — он не спутает его ни с кем.

У Фитца своя жизнь, посвящённая Леди Науке и выработанному за годы скептицизму в сказки. Соулмейты — не более, чем пережитки прошлого, которые проскальзывают у тех или иных людей. Даже если это магия, судьба или высшие силы — Фитц сам для себя выбирает путь. Так он думал и мыслил. Ведь у него есть Джемма.

Джемма прекрасна, умна и невозможна. Она далека от него, _судьба_  разделяет их раз за разом. Физически и ментально. Раз за разом. Год за годом. Но Фитц не сдаёт, он любит её больше всего на свете. Влюблён ещё со времён учёбы; влюблён так сильно, что готов умереть за неё; влюблён _так,_  что готов _убить_  за неё.

У Джеммы Симмонс нет «шрамов», нет меток, нет своего соулмейта, а Фитц скрывает свою руку так долго, как может. Ему давно не интересно, что за непереводимыми словами, чей это язык и кто по ту сторону связи душ.

Ему это не важно.

 

У Дика на руке двоичный код.

Дик плохо помнил своих родителей и никогда не видел дедушку с бабушкой. Дик умеет считать от нуля до пяти и знает, как пишется своё имя на пяти языках. Оно пишется внутри его метки, на потолке над кроватью и удостоверении, чтобы выбираться наружу. Дик понятия не имеет, что значат нули и единицы на его руке, так как никто из людей не знает такого «языка».

Его мать говорила, что это его судьба. За цифрами, за посланием, за загадкой кроется имя его родственной души. Человека, с которым у него есть внеземная связь. С тем, кто всегда поймёт его, поддержит и полюбит. И Дик верил в этом, ведь мама не могла его обманывать; _ты особенный, Дик._

Цифр было много и Дик помнил последовательность двухсот чисел наизусть. В особо плохие дни на Маяке он твердил их, шептал, как мантру, цепляясь за них, прогоняя страхи и ночные кошмары.

Плохих дней было много — надежды мало, но Дик старался верить, старался помнить о цифрах вдоль правого предплечья.

Однако.

Если бы его родственная душа была бы здесь, то Дик давно бы нашёл этого человека.

Прошло тридцать лет и Дик устал ждать. Перестал надеяться. Отпустил последнюю веру в лучшее.

 

И тогда явились они. Люди из прошлого — герои, спасители, _люди-из-пророчества_  и далее по списку. Дик в это не мог поверить, потому что это глупо, это невозможно. Не в их мире; не там, где всё давно потеряно; не с теми, кого нельзя спасти.

А эти люди будто хотят умереть и специально лезут, куда не следует; делают, что не должны; сражаются, когда никто в руках оружие не держал, кроме «обновления». И Дик совершенно не знает как на это реагировать и что с этим делать.

Но они спасают их. То, что осталось от Маяка, то, что осталось от человечества, то, что могло быть спасено. И Дик думает, что умер, когда оказывается на Земле. Целой и невредимой: с деревьями и солнцем; с океаном и голубым небом; с мирными людьми, незнающих выживания, и вкусным пивом. Дик думает, что он в Раю и о цифрах не думает от слова «совсем».

Фитц рад, что все живы, все вернулись домой и Джемма снова рядом с ним. _Шрамы_  не волнуют Джемму, она давно о них знает, потому что видела их в виртуальном мире, у того, другого Фитца. Мельком, но чтобы понять, _что_  это за символы не нужно иметь три докторских степени. Но Джемме Симмонс всё равно, ведь она любит его едва ли не также сильно, как он её.

Судьбы не существует, а метки соулмейтов не более, чем выдумки.

_В наше время они ничего не значат._

 

Дик видит знакомые слова совершенно случайно. Фитц объяснял всем гипотетическое решение очередной проблемы с аномалиями, после второй по счёту бессонной ночи, с завернутыми рукавами рубашки. Символы блеклые, а Фитц постоянно махал руками в стороны, расхаживая из стороны в сторону, но Дик видел их чётко. Своё имя.

Имя на чужой руке, выбитое аккуратными печатными буквами заботливой старушкой Судьбой.

Имя, которое он перестал искать у других.

Имя, которое ему захотелось разучиться читать.

Своё имя на руке своего деда, которому он ещё об их родстве не сообщил.

_У судьбы совершенно нет чувства юмора._

Дику плохо, ему тошно, противно от самого себя. А высшие силы он готов послать всем богатством красноречия постапокалиптического будущего. _Вашу ж мать, да за что мне это всё?!_

В тот же час Дик берёт телефон Мака, который подключён к всемирной сети и вводит те-самые-цифры в поисковик. Его вывело на дешифровщик двоичного кода в текст, который составил два слова, одно имя: «Леопольд Фитц».

И Вселенная в то утро была послана далеко и надолго.

Дик не верит, что он достоин счастья уже много лет, всё, что остаётся это выживать. И в этом он действительно хорош. Ему проще сосредоточиться на этом; на том, чтобы дедушка и бабушка были вместе. Точно без чокнутых и извращённых замыслов Вселенной.

Дик позволяет себе несколько неправильных мыслей, несколько неправильных взглядов, несколько _неправильных_  жестов — ему хочется побиться лбом об бетонную стенку коридора. Фитц смотрит на него, как на конченного идиота, и Дик думает, что это оправдано и так будет лучше для всех.

А потом случается очередная проблема.

Говорят, что Фитц сошёл с ума, что у него раздвоение личности или шизофрения. Дик не знает этих слов и этих диагнозов. Он смотрит на _деда_  через стекло с решёткой и не решается привлечь внимания.

 _Всё-слишком-запутано._  
  
Дик уходит, делая вид, что его тут и не было.

На самом деле, он не хотел говорить этого. Не хотел открывать никому свои открытия родственных отношений. Но Джемма так похожа на маму, а Дику так нужен был совет. Нужен был призрак спокойствия и уюта, которые всегда дарила мать одним своим присутствием.

И она, конечно, говорит Фитцу.

— Не вижу никакого сходства, — через стекло, рассматривая Дика, выносит вердикт Фитц.

— О, ты даже себе не представляешь, дед, — _сколько, блядь, у нас общего, целая душа, чёрт подери!_  улыбается Дик, скрывая настроение своих мыслей.

Если Дику повезёт, то в идеале никто ничего не узнает. Если нет, то… а вот тут Дик берёт паузу в своих самых худших опасениях. Даже на Маяке люди ещё помнили, что инцест ранее считался неприемлемым. В их же время, когда детей перестали рожать естественным путём, моральные границы для некоторых ублюдков стирались. Дик хорошо помнил, что делали с такими людьми. «Обновление» просто детская сказка по сравнению с теми кровавыми расправами.

Дик и везение — слова антонимы. Конечно, его подстрелили; конечно, в правую руку; конечно, он говорил какую-то ересь под наркотиками (остаётся молиться забытым богам, что не о Фитце); конечно, его повязку впоследствии будет менять Джемма; конечно, каждый третий узнаёт, что у него на руке двоичный код; конечно, чтоб их всех, трое из них могут читать двоичный код без подручных средств. Впервые Дик готов прямо здесь и сейчас, не задумываясь, вернуться в своё время. Реакция Джеммы говорит лучше всяких слов, потому что она сначала вцепилась в его руку, а потом побледнела. Годы на Маяке научили Дика врать: _говори настолько убедительно, словно от этого зависит твоя жизнь._  В девяноста процентов случаев жизнь правда была на волоске.

— Нет, _я не знаю,_  что они значат, но да, они со мной всю жизнь, — и смотреть в глаза, убеждая в своей искренности. — А что-то не так?

— …нет, — и смотреть на такую неумелую ложь.

Сомневаться в том, что Джемма расскажет всё Фитцу, не приходится. Это очевидно и предсказуемо. Дик почти кожей чувствует, что Вселенную сегодня послали ещё дальше и с наилучшими пожеланиями.

Чего Дик не был в состоянии ожидать, так это Фитца на пороге своей комнаты посреди ночи. Выглядел последний, словно вновь не спал пару нужных для организма часов.

— Как ты можешь спать? — было первым, что он спросил, глядя на сонно моргающего внука, после чего ворвался в комнату.

— Да, конечно, проходи.

— Я не это хотел сказать, я долго сюда шёл и сбился, — он остановился посреди захламлённой комнаты. — Нам нужно поговорить.

Дик бросил взгляд на часы-будильник возвышающийся на стопке книг.

— В два часа ночи?

— Ты мой внук, — словно ком проглотил, сказал Фитц. Дик неопределённо кивнул, скрестив руки. — И ты мой… соулмейт?

Дик помедлил, страшась видений прошлого и грядущей кары за правильный ответ. Фитц сделал шаг к нему, но, слава белкам, между ними была ещё одна стена из книг. Взгляд у него был поистине пугающим и поглощающим.

Дик прокашлялся, прогнав все мысли куда-то подальше.

— Кхм, думаю, ты и сам знаешь, — чуть тише обычного говорит он, опустив голову, — иначе ты бы здесь не стоял.

Фитц молчал и смотрел на него. Впитывал образ на подкорку сознания и не знал, что со всем этим делать. Ему нужно было убедиться.

— Покажи мне.

Дик резко поднял голову. Нервно провёл по взъерошенным волосам, закусив щеку, нерешительно стянул рубаху, оставшись в майке, протягивая правую руку вперёд. Фитц вцепился в неё взглядом, пробегаясь по строчками нулей и единиц, которые так подставляют всё его существование. Это неприятно, обидно и так _не во время._

Фитц проводит пальцем по чужим шрамам со своим именем.

— Мне жаль, — говорит Дик, зная, о чём думает его _дед._

Фитц смотрит на него одну долгую секунду, обходит стол с другой стороны и медленно выходит за дверь.

Иногда момент, который ты так долго ждал, приходит в самое неподходящее время и совершенно не с тем человеком.


End file.
